


Red lips, white skin

by AllenTraduction



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (BBC), Dracula (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: S01E01 The Rules of the Beast, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Translation
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenTraduction/pseuds/AllenTraduction
Summary: Une réécriture de la scène dans laquelle Dracula rejoint sa chère épouse au couvent.- parce qu'on pouvait pas accepter cette fin. (Et le traducteur est du même avis)
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Red lips, white skin

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red lips, white skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22154026) by [Moonblackwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonblackwolf/pseuds/Moonblackwolf). 



"Je ... vous invite ... Comte Dracula"

Jamais les mots n'étaient plus doux, pensa joyeusement le comte, tandis que la barrière invisible qui le séparait de son prix convoité était dissipée, lui permettant enfin l'entrée qui lui avait été précédemment refusée.

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur son visage à la pensée de comment il pourrait bientôt dîner avec sœur Agatha et ses sœurs. Il se demanda brièvement quels autres secrets le sang de la femme contiendrait, du peu qu'il pouvait goûter sur le couteau, elle était pleine d'esprit, méprisante et avait ce quelque chose ...

Oh, mais comme il était irréfléchi de penser à quelqu'un d'autre que sa chère épouse, qui gisait comme une fleur terne sur le sol sale du couvent. Dracula se pencha sur lui en un clin d'œil, appréciant sa présence après tant de jours de recherche effrénée. Il le regardera dans la pâle lumière de la pleine lune, dommage qu'il n'ait pas pu atteindre pleinement son plus jeune amant. La fenêtre ne permettait qu'à de brefs aperçus d'éclairer la robe qu'il portait, la pureté du blanc de la nuit de noces alliée au rouge de ses lèvres.

Si belle.

"Oh, tes yeux ma chérie. Si seulement tu pouvais voir tes magnifiques yeux bleus"

Murmura Dracula, prenant doucement le pieu de ses mains osseuses.

"Fatigués, épuisés, mais même dans les derniers moments de ta vie - ou peut-être devrais-je dire non-vie - ils sont si pleins de haine, de mépris juste pour moi."

Impulsivement Dracula s'agenouilla pour toucher ses joues, sa peau autrefois jeune et lisse, si pleine de vie, était maintenant ridée, cendrée, malade.

Lentement, la main glissa de la mâchoire vers le cou où la marque indubitable de ses dents était cachée, rouge contre le blanc. Il l'a tracé d'abord avec ses doigts puis avec sa langue, pour ensuite y enfoncer brièvement ses dents.

Ce n'était pas la soif qui le poussait, mais une sensation étrangère à lui, qu'il ne l'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps, du moins pour ses épouses. Possession pure et aveugle, face à la puanteur qui marquait l'homme à sa place.

Dracula ne le remarqué que maintenant, aveuglé en retrouvant enfin son épouse. L'odeur d'un autre, un être insignifiant, qui avait osé s'approcher de sa propriété et l'imprégner. Il grogna doucement, pensant à la façon dont il aurait déchiré la gorge de cette femme qui s'était approchée trop près de quelque chose qui était à lui pour jouer, expérimenter et surtout toucher. Il était à lui. Pas de ces religieuses, pas au couvent et pas à Mina.

Ce devait être elle, à moins que Johnny n'ait plus de femmes qui l'appelaient "mon amour" qu'il ne le savait, mais il l'aurait su.  
Et six cents ans d'existence lui ont donné l'avantage de connaître les moyens les plus exquis de mettre fin à une vie ou de la garder assez longtemps avant la mort pour que cela semblait un soulagement de mourir sous ses ordres.

" Pourquoi ...? "

Le faible murmure lui vint à l'oreille, ce qui le fit détourner son attention des pensées de torture brutale qui auraient été réservées à Mina lorsque Dracula la trouva.

"Pensiez-vous vraiment que je vous tuerais? Poignardé dans le cœur? J'ai voyagé de mon château à ce couvent isolé dans le seul but de vous trouver, mon chère, et de vous ramener à votre place. Avec moi. Je vous promets que je ne serai pas téméraire cette fois, je ne laisserai pas votre jugement obscurci et vous ne pourrez pas vous échapper à nouveau. "

Il déposa un baiser sanglant sur la cicatrice, symbole de leur union dans quelque chose de plus irrévérencieux et durable qu'un mariage mortel et banal. Il était inutile de se mettre en colère contre un humain quand l'immortalité leur était réservée. Le corps sous lui essaya de grimacer faiblement, entendit plusieurs fois les mêmes mots "Tu as promis ...".  
L'acceptation de la mort disparue, tout ce qui restait dans le regard de Jonathan était le désespoir et la terreur.

"Ma chérie, ne me tente pas en me regardant comme ça. Je serais tenté de t'arracher les yeux autrement et de les mettre dans un bocal. Je les prendrais toujours avec moi ainsi. Et je l'aurais déjà fait si Je ne savais pas qu'ils perdraient leur vivacité ... "Dracula s'arrêta un instant.

"Malheureusement, j'ai un dîner que je ne peux pas retarder. Attends-moi ici chéri?" Dit-il en se levant à une vitesse inhumaine du sol pourri et en époussetant brièvement son manteau. "Pas que tu puisses aller n'importe où dans ces conditions dans lesquelles tu es. Je vais prendre soin de tes terribles habitudes alimentaires quand ce sera fini, Johnny."

Et avec un dernier sourire à son épouse, Dracula se retira. Il avait un rat blond à trouver et des religieuses à abattre après tout, et il avait hâte de le faire.

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lut cette traduction !   
> Si jamais vous souhaitez suivre mon propre travail vous pouvez me suivre sous le nom d'[ d'Allen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllenKune/pseuds/AllenKune)   
> Si jamais vous aimez écrire ou lire, j'ai un discord avec des discutions, des défis et de l'entre aide ! [ Venez nous rejoindre ](https://discord.gg/Ghmjrag)


End file.
